


He looks adorable but he's really not

by graveltotempo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bad Boys, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt is a nerd, Sassy Minho, Thominewt is 5ever, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is adorable, thominho - Freeform, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your cousin?” asked Minho. Newt nodded. “Yeah, his name is Tommy. His family is going off somewhere so his mum asked me to look after him.” He explained. Minho nodded. “Tommy, eh? I like kids. Ah, no problem shank.” He said, clearly not paying attention. Newt smiled. “Thanks, I owe you.” Minho just hummed as he tried to finish whatever he was doing with the computer.<br/>***<br/>Minho smirked. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe you forgot to tell me that your cousin was not a 5 to 10 years old annoying little kid, but was a really adorable teenage guy? How old is he?” Newt raised his eyebrow. “Tommy? He is seventeen years. And he is not adorable."</p><p>OR</p><p>Where Thomas comes to stay to Minho and Newt's apartment and Minho finds his perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He looks adorable but he's really not

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, at first I thought of something like Minho having to babysit Tommy, but then it looked boring so yeah...

“Your cousin?” asked Minho. Newt nodded. “Yeah, his name is Tommy. His family is going off somewhere so his mum asked me to look after him.” He explained. Minho nodded. “Tommy, eh? I like kids. Ah, no problem shank.” He said, clearly not paying attention. Newt smiled. “Thanks, I owe you.” Minho just hummed as he tried to finish whatever he was doing with the computer. 

***

Gally took a can of Monster from the table. 

They were sitting at Minho and Newt’s apartment just for fun: Minho, Newt, Gally and Alby. Newt was sitting comfortably on his favourite armchair, laptop on his lap and a can of beer at his side. Alby and Gally were lying on the couch each of them with a can of Monster in his hand and a controller in the other. Minho was on the floor drinking beer and playing with the PlayStation against the other two.

Minho glared at Gally. “I don’t know how but you are cheating.” Gally smiled. “Is that your excuse for being unable to beat me?” Alby rolled his eyes. “You two slintheads, shut your traps, you are confusing me.” Minho focused again on the game. But then he heard the door open and he turned to see who was it. His jaw dropped. 

A guy was standing in the doorway, with only a pair of boxes on, his hair and his body completely wet, steam literally coming off him. He had dark hair and a really nice butt for what Minho could see at the moment. “What the shuck?!” he said. Newt raised his head and looked at the boy. “Tommy? Why are you wet?” he said with a raised eyebrow. The boy shrugged. “I can’t find my towel. I think I left it home. Can you lend me yours, please?” he said. Newt looked at him, clearly annoyed. “Bloody hell, Tommy.” He said, standing up and leaving the room.

Thomas turned to the boys who were staring at him with their mouths hanging open. Gally spoke first. “Who are you, _Tommy_?” he said. Thomas managed to blush. _Adorable._ Thought Minho. “My name is Thomas, actually, but Newt calls me Tommy. I am his cousin.” He explained.

Minho looked at him confused. “Wait, you are the cousin that Newt is supposed to look after?” he asked. Thomas looked at him and smiled. “Yes, that would be me.” Minho did not have the chance to react, because Newt came in with a towel. “There you go Tommy, and go out before wetting the whole floor.” Thomas smiled to them one more time before going outside.

Newt took his laptop and started typing again as if nothing happened. Minho put the game in pause and turned to him. “Newt.” He called. The blond raised his head and saw all three of the boys staring at him. “What?” he asked. Minho smirked. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe you forgot to tell me that your cousin was _not_ a 5 to 10 years old annoying little kid, but was a really adorable teenage guy? How old is he?” Newt raised his eyebrow. “Tommy? He is seventeen years. And he is not adorable. He is bloody dangerous.” He said solemnly. “When I was 16 and he was 13, he dared me into following him into a maze, at night, and then he bloody left me there. I was not scared for myself but my mum and my auntie would have bloody murdered me if I didn’t took him home all right. He is a little bastard.” Gally shook his head in disbelief. “Oh come on shank, he looks so adorable!” Alby nodded. And then added. “Where is he sleeping?” Newt shrugged. “He sleeps in my room, I’ve got a cot for him there. And maybe I don’t see it because he is my cousin, but he is not bloody adorable. At all.” Minho nodded, and Gally and Alby looked at him in confusion. “He is not _only_ adorable.” He stated. “He is also smoking hot.” Newt rolled his eyes, but he didn’t seem in the slightest troubled by their appreciation for his cousin. He warned them. “He is quite a player, so be careful and don’t get hurt.” He said smiling. Alby rolled his eyes and stood up. “Better get going. I got lecture tomorrow.” Minho and Gally exchanged a grin. “The beauty of not going to UNI.” They sighed in chorus. Then Gally stood up to follow Alby. “However I have a family reunion to attend tomorrow. Oh happy days, a whole week with the family.” He said, his voice dripping sarcasm with every word. Minho shouted after him. “Murder is not an acceptable way of dealing with familiar problems!” He heard Gally’s laugh. “I will keep it in mind!”

Minho started yawning even before the door was completely close. Newt snickered. “Go to sleep, shank. You’ve got training tomorrow, don’t you?” Minho nodded absently, already standing up. “Good night, shank.” Said Newt. “Good night, shuck face.” Answered Minho before closing the door.

***

Minho was always the first to wake up in the morning, because of his jogging routine. He opened the cupboard and took out from his hiding place some chocolate donut. He had to hide them because Newt had a fixation with eating healthily and drinking messily. He was pretty sure that the guy hadn’t had a taste of chicken and chips in ages. 

That’s why he jumped when he heard someone coughing behind him. He hid the donuts behind him. “Newt, I swear I was not doing anything wrong.” He said. Someone, who definitely was not Newt, laughed. Minho opened his eyes to see Thomas standing in the doorway. He was wearing a t-shirt that was bigger than him and his hair was going in all directions but the right ones. His smile was natural and showed a set of beautiful teeth.

“Not Newt as you can see.” Said Thomas walking towards him. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, making himself even more adorable than the night before. Minho swallowed. When he woke up he had thought that most of the beauty he had seen in Thomas was due to his sleep depraved and alcohol induced state. But now that he could see him in the morning light he could see that he had not been imagining things. 

He smiled back, and showed him the donut. “Newt would totally kill me if he ever found me eating donuts in the morning.” Thomas smiled back, and took a donut from his hands. “He took the habit of eating healthily from our parents and grandma. I disagree completely with it.” He said taking a bit from the donut. Minho took a bite from his own. “He has been trying to convert me since he came to live in our apartment.” Thomas went toward the cooker, and put the boiler on. “Coffee?” he asked. “Ok.” He answered. Thomas was easy to speak to, and he did not see how Newt could ever consider him a bastard. 

He learnt that Thomas was born in the USA, unlike Newt, and that he loved his older cousin. Minho raised an eyebrow. “He said you are a dangerous bastard.” Thomas laughed. Minho thought that it was not possible to fall in love with someone’s laugh after having heard it for less than a day. Thomas poured the coffee into Minho’s cup, and then looked at him straight in the eye. “Maybe its because I like _playing._ ” He murmured, his eyes never wavering from Minho’s. 

The Asian felt his heart beating faster. _Was Thomas flirting with him?_ Before he could say anything, however, the doorbell rang making both of them jump and causing Thomas to break the staring. Minho smiled awkwardly and hurried to the door, Thomas looking at him from the kitchen with an almost disappointed look on his face. Minho opened the door and saw his friend Ben waiting for him. “Hurry, hurry Minho. You are taking too long.” He said with a smile.

Ben was one of Minho’s friends and his running pal. He was tall and blond, and he was really good looking and well built. They always ran together in the morning. Sometimes they enjoyed each other company in _other_ ways. They were friends with benefits.

Minho smiled at his friend. “Let me get my shoes and we get running.” He said. Ben smiled. “Okey doki.” Minho hurried back inside and put his running shoes on. He looked at Thomas who was lazily eating a toast. “Bye, Thomas.” He said. The dark haired boy looked at him and smiled. “Have a good day, Min.” The boy looked at him, surprised at the nickname, but then shrugged and ran outside.

***

“A party?” Asked Minho after the training. “Who the hell would throw a party at 7 pm?” he said, clearly confused. Ben laughed. “You know Jorge? Yeah, his girlfriend is having a big 18th birthday party and her parents agreed to lend her the house only if she promised that it will be over by midnight. She promised, so she has to start it early.” He explained. Minho shrugged. “Ok, I will be there.” He said. Then he put a hand around Ben’s waist. “But what should we do until then?” Ben pressed his lips against Minho’s and whispered. “Mine or yours?” Minho kissed him gently. “Yours.”

***

“We are going to be late.” Stated Ben. Minho smiled. “The party does not start until I get in.” he said. He was wearing a blue jeans shirt and a pair of khaki trousers. He has a pair of converse and a dark blue zip up. Ben was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. He had a pair of vans and a New York hat on his head. Ben rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say Minho.” He said, stepping out of the house.

Soon they started racing to see who would get to the bus stop first. Minho won. “Ben, Ben, you seriously thought you could beat me?” Ben scoffed. “I am just a bit tired, I would have wo any other time.” Minho laughed. “Aye, aye. I believe you Ben.” The boy punched him on his shoulder.

There was not traffic and in a few minutes they were outside Jorge’s girlfriend’s house. Minho pressed the doorbell and Jorge opened the door. “Oh, muchachos, happy to see you.” Minho followed him inside. “The party can start, uncle Minho is here!” he shouted. Jorge and Ben laughed.

The room was packed. A lot of people were making out on the couches while some others were dancing in the hall. Minho headed straight for the hall with Ben behind him. He saw his friend Frypan dancing there and smiled to him. Frypan showed him a thumb to show him that he noticed him. 

“Come on, Minho shake those hips!” said Ben with a laugh. “Aye, Captain!” Put one hand in the sky, sing until your throat is dry!” Ben joined in. “Follow the rhythm of the song, call me Captain Ki Hong!” Minho laughed and then went to get some drinks. He found some beers on the table in the kitchen and had to step over a couple that was almost hooking up on the kitchen floor. He turned around with two beers in his hand and almost knocked over the guy behind him. “Sorry.” Said Minho. The boy turned around and Minho scanned his body, before raising his face. His jaw dropped. “Thomas?” 

The younger boy looked anything but adorable. He was gorgeous and hot. And that was the end of it. He smirked at Minho. “Min! I didn’t think I would see you here.” He said. He was wearing all black, with skinny jeans and a tight shirt. Minho smiled at him. “I know Jorge, the birthday girls boyfriend.” He explained. Thomas smiled. “I know Brenda, she owns the house.” He then pointed at the drinks in his hand. “I take that none is for me. You here with someone?” as if called by him Ben arrived and kissed Minho on the neck. Minho pointed at him. “Here with this shank. His name is Ben.” Ben looked at Thomas and let out a wolf whistle. “Man, where did you find this spice?” Minho groaned in embarrassment, but Thomas did not blush. He smirked to Ben. “You are not bad yourself, mate. I’m Thomas, Newt is my cousin.” Ben winked. “Nice to meet you, Thomas.” Thomas took a bottle from the table and grinned at both of them. “Guess we will have time to know each other _better_.” He said with a wink at both of them, before disappearing in the crowd. Ben looked at Minho. “Is he really Newt’s cousin? He’s smoking hot!” Minho nodded, a bit annoyed at the fact that Ben and Thomas seemed to get along so well. He handed Ben the drink and they went back to the dancing floor.

They were dancing like crazy and Minho could not remember when he had had such fun. 

He felt someone pressing against him. “Dance with me.” Said a voice in his ear. Minho turned around to see Thomas looking at him with a dazzling smile. Minho raised an eyebrow, and Thomas came even closer to him. He was dancing sensually against him moving his hips on time with the music. His whole body was slithering against his own. Minho felt his heart fluttering in his chest. Thomas moved his head to the side and gingerly placed a kiss on Minho’s neck. He then proceeded to bite his ear. Minho felt himself hardening. He hoped that Thomas didn’t notice, but his smirk told him otherwise. 

Thomas opened his mouth to say something when a boy compared at his side. “Tom-Tom game is starting and Brenda…” his voice trailed off as he saw that his friend was busy. Ben appeared at Minho’s side. “Mate, I gotta go.” He said, completely oblivious of what was going on. He dragged Minho by the arm, and the Asian could do nothing but looking at Thomas in disappointment. Feeling that was mirrored on the younger boy’s face.

***

Minho was sitting on the couch when the door opened. He didn’t move from his position in front of the TV with his laptop on his lap. He had to finish a report for his racing team sponsor. He heard someone walking really slowly as if trying to creep in their room without being noticed. He heard the figure freeze as he saw Minho sitting down, then let an audible sigh of relief.

“Newt is going to kill you.” Said Minho. Thomas sat heavily next to him. “We were playing _Truth or Dare_ and I didn’t realise how late it was.” He said. Minho raised his head from the report and smirked at him. “I don’t think he is going to be really happy about it when he finds out.” Thomas looked at him with a smile on his lips. “But he is not going to find out, is he?” he purred, putting a hand on Minho’s arm. Minho raised an eyebrow. “Why not? What do you have to offer?” Thomas moved closer to him and took the laptop from his lap, and placed himself on the older boy’s knee. Then he leaned in, and without breaking eye contact, he whispered “I offer _myself_.” Minho dropped his gaze first and could almost feel the boy smirking.

He then flipped Thomas and moved on top of him. “Do you understand that that is a very dangerous statement, _kiddo_?” he breathed, his lips almost touching the other boy’s. Thomas bit his lower lip in a suggestive way, and Minho closed the small gap. Thomas parted his lips and greeted Minho’s tongue with his own. Minho closed his eyes experiencing one of the best kisses he had ever had in ages. When they separated, Minho was out of air. Thomas smirked again. “I think we better get to your room before we wake up our golden boy.” He said, referring to his cousin. Minho chuckled softly and took Thomas’ hand, pushing him towards the bedroom. 

Thomas closed the door behind him and was again on him, his lips searching for Minho’s. The boy kissed him hungrily, Minho’s hands in his hair. Minho felt himself hardening again. 

Thomas placed a hand on Minho’s crotch, and smiled against his lips as the boy let an audible moan. He broke the kiss and looked at him in the eye. “Let me see what you’ve got here.” He said pushing Minho on the bed. The said boy let himself being pushed around and closed his eye as he heard Thomas fumbling with his belt. He heard the boy’s gasp. “Fucking hell, Minho.” He said. Minho said nothing, but then he let an audible groan as Thomas started caressing him gently. 

“Do you want me to blow you, Min? Do you?” He asked, moving his hand faster on the boy’s cock. Minho moaned. “You want to come as I tenderly lick and suck your cock? You are a little dirty minded boy, Minho.” He said moving his lips towards Minho’s cock. “Prepare yourself for the most amazing blowjob you have ever had.” He said, before taking it into his mouth. Minho was sure he yelped. The feeling was just too much to be described. He opened his eyes to see Thomas face as he sucked his cock. He looked anything but adorable. He looked so hot Minho thought he was going to come just because of his face. He put a hand in his hair and started to move his hips on the same speed. 

_ Thomas had not lied when he said that he was skilled at giving blowjobs.  _ Was Minho’s though as he came moaning and crying “Thomas!” The boy looked up at Minho with a smile on his face. Minho pushed him on the bed and crashed his mouth with the younger’s, without giving him time to catch his breath. Thomas smiled against his lips as Minho moved his hands underneath his shirt. He helped him taking it out and put his hands in Minho’s hair as he placed hot kisses on his chest. He heard Minho cursing as he tried to take the boy’s jeans off. “They are so fucking tight.” Mumbled the Asian, as Thomas stifled a chuckle and helped him taking his jeans off. 

Minho separated their lips and moved towards his bedside cupboard. Thomas smiled lazily and raised his eyebrows as he took a bottle of lube from it. Minho winked. “You never know when you will need it.” He said as he carefully put a generous amount on his finger and moved towards Thomas. The boy greeted his finger with a loud moan. Minho moved gently his fingers in the boy’s butt and sensed himself turning on as the boy moans became louder and louder. “Fuck, Minho, fuck. This is so… Fuck.” Minho smiled to himself and added a finger. Minho smiled in satisfaction at the boy’s small cry and placed a small kiss on his neck. “Marking my territory.” He whispered in Thomas’ neck. 

“Fuck, Minho I think…” He did not need to complete the sentence as Minho had already taken off his fingers. Thomas moaned at the momentary loss. But he moaned even more as Minho pushed himself inside him, even so gently. His moans grew louder as Minho movement grew faster. “Yes, Minho, fuck me, oh fuck…” he kept shouting. “I am almost there.” Said Minho is voice hoarse and sexy. Thomas groaned with passion. “I think I am there, too.” And with a last push, Minho came into him, climaxing with Thomas.

They both fell on the bed, breathing with some difficulty. Thomas moved towards Minho and bit his ear. “Man, that was the best sex I had in ages.” Minho chuckled softly. “You could have it any time from now on.” He said, trying to sound casual. But both of them knew he was asking an unspoken question: Was it a hook up or the start of a relationship? 

Thomas closed his eyes. “I think I am gonna think about it in sleep” he said, yawning. Minho smiled and greeted him in his arms, both of them falling asleep almost instantly in each other’s arms.

***

Minho woke up and smiled. Usually in the mornings he would wake up and grimace or something, but the sight of Thomas sleeping, still cuddled in his arms, was enough to make him smile. 

He moved out of bed in silence and kissed the boy’s check. Thomas sighed, much to Minho’s amusement. He grabbed a t-shirt for himself and a tinier one for Thomas, and a pair of sweatpants for each of them. He put his one’s on and left the clothes for Thomas on the bed, before going to the bathroom.

When he came out and entered the kitchen, he smirked. Newt was there reading a newspaper. The blond raised his head and looked at Minho with a smirk of his own. Minho knew that hoping that the boy had not heard them at all was a fat chance. Newt chuckled at Minho’s expression. “Oh don’t worry, Minho. I absolutely have no problem with you dating of fucking my cousin, except if you decide to be as bloody loud as you’ve been this night.” He said with a smile. Minho smiled, clearly relieved. “Really?” Newt rolled his eyes. “Really.” He answered. “And now cook something, since it seems like I cant cook to save my own life.” Minho chuckled and went to the cooker. “Pancakes?” Newt nodded. “Pancakes.”

When Thomas came out of the bathroom, dressed in Minho’s clothes, Newt looked at him raising his eyebrows and Minho smirked to himself. With those clothes, Thomas looked as adorable as when he first saw him. But after last night, Minho would never think of Thomas as _adorable._ Never. 

Thomas smiled and tried to tame his hair with his hand. Minho sighed. “You look so adorable…” he said. _Dammit._ Thomas rolled his eyes and came to sit on his knees, stealing a pancake from him and looking at his cousin straight in the eye. “Newtie, I go out with this really hot guy, who also happen to be your roommate.” He said. “Do you mind?” Newt almost chocked. “Don’t you dare call me Newtie, Tommy, or I will bloody murder you. And no, I don’t mind. Except if you start making out in front of me. Then I will be sick.” Thomas rolled his eyes and laughed softly as Minho kissed his neck. Newt groaned. “You are not bloody serious, are you?” Minho chuckled. “I just left a mark to sign my territory, if you know what I mean.” He explained. Then his eyes widened. “Thomas, you bastard, you ate all of my pancakes!” he shouted. The boy just laughed and jumped out of Minho’s reach, before starting to run away. Newt looked at Minho’s expression and shook his head. “Told you he’s a bloody bastard.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still alive? You did not die of boredom? Wow, You guys are awesome.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
